Oliver Queen and the Mystery that is Asteria
by Chloecleo246
Summary: Set after Siren, Asteria King just wants to free, unfortunately the no one agrees with her, and she ends up in Oliver Queen's life after an attack for something she refuses to share. Oliver was done with letting people in until the mystery that is Asteria King interests him, can he get her to share the truth and let her in or will the truth fall into the wrong hands. Rewriting
1. Breaks ups suck

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville.**

"I can't... I can't share you with the rest of the world," Lois concluded, Oliver didn't know what to say, he want someone to share everything with, someone special, he hoped Lois might be the one, but she didn't agree, he couldn't figure out what to say to make her stay, so he watched gave him a hug and walked out of his apartment.

He shut his eyes for a second before snapping them open, first he needed to fix all this mess and replace all the glass in front of the arrow room maybe not with glass this time he thought rubbing his ears slightly, he sighed he really didn't want to deal with that now but the last thing he needed was more people finding his dual identity so he made a few calls and within an hour the glass was replaced.

 **Time skip**

He couldn't stay here, he changed into the Green Arrow and fled his apartment and roamed the streets for crime while trying to forget.

When a scream broke through his thoughts.

Instantly his instincts took over he ran over towards the screaming, he found five men attacking a girl, one covering her mouth tears rolling down her face,

"Hand it over!" Yelled one of the men

The girl twisted slightly freeing her mouth "Never tell your boss to screw himself" she snapped

"Let her go" the words fell from his mouth without permission, as he readying his bow.

He saw the group of guys scanning for where his voice came from.

Aiming at the guy holding the girl he released the first arrow, it hit his shoulder causing him to let the girl go.

"It's him" one of the guys cried

Oliver released another arrow.

Which cause something to fall knocking out four of the five guys, the final guy snarled and pulled out a knife and pressed it against the girls throat,

"One more arrow, Green Arrow and she dies" he growled

"You wouldn't, because without me it doesn't matter what you find" the girl said fear flickering in her eyes.

Oliver released a third arrow at his hand cause him to drop the knife and the girl to turn around and punch him in the face.

Oliver dropped down in front of her from where he was perched,

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Yeah I'm fin-" she started before falling forward.

Oliver instantly caught her and spotted a small dart in her back,

Poison, he pulled out the dart "Fuck" he muttered this wasn't an ordinary poison, sighing he swung the girl into his arms and ran back to his apartment.

Oliver put the girl down on the couch and grabbed the antidote and injected it into her arm before running off to get changed.

The girl woke up just as he got back

"Where am I?" she asked

"You're at my place," he answered

"Who are you?" She said sitting up

"Oliver Queen," he replied "Who are you?"

"Queen? As in Queen Enterprises?" she muttered "How did I get here?"

"I found you in an alley you were unconscious," he started

"Wh-" she winces as her hand flies to her ribcage, she pushed her too up revealing A cut into her skin bleeding,

"Shit," Oliver said grabbing a cloth and press it against the cut,

"Asteria" she said

"What?" Oliver said confused

"My name, Queen" she said rolling her eyes "Asteria,"

"Asteria... have we meet before?" He asks wrapping bandages around her stomach over the A,

"Perhaps, but I don't think so," she said "Thank you," she added softly,

It's not a problem," he said pulling up the famous Oliver Queen smirk,

"Do you always help people you find in alleys?" She asked looking at him with big blue eyes they look familiar raising her eyebrows,

"No just the cute ones," he said winking,

"Funny," she said standing up "I al-" only trip,

"Careful!" Oliver said catching her,

"-most laughed,"

"Do you always fall for guys? Or just me?" He said smirking pulling her up,

She burst out laughing "Please, Oliver," she said placing her hand on his shoulder "Not everyone likes mysterious rich boys," she smiled and patted his shoulder "But you'll find someone,"

Oliver knew she was joking but he couldn't help but remember Lois,

"Your right," he said trying to push away his thoughts of Lois,

"I'm sorry," she said suddenly

"Wha-"

"I brought up memories, didn't I?" She finished biting her lip, "Thanks for saving me I guess," she started walking across the room when she suddenly collapsed on the floor,

"Asteria!" Oliver yelled running over to her,

"Wow, I guess, I was unconscious for a reason," her hands fly to her head "Ah, ouch," she breathed deeply, pushing herself up into a sitting position,

"Maybe you shouldn't get up," Oliver said frowning in concern,

"I'm.. I'm fiiii," she attempts to say when her eyes roll up and she falls back again.

Oliver sighs and picks her up, "I suppose you can stay here till morning,"

 **Please Review, and be constructive.**


	2. First Piece of the Puzzle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville.**

 **Sorry if the characters seem out of character.**

"Oliver?"

Oliver turns to see Clark standing behind him,

"Clark, good to see you, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked shifting Asteria in his arms slightly,

"I just spoke to Lois, I ah came to see if you were alright," Clark started of course he did it's Clark "Oliver who is that?" He finished frowning slightly,

"Some girl, I rescued from some thugs, and saved from poison," He said shrugging "She passed out just now,"

"Oh," Clark said "Is she alright?"

"I think so," Oliver said place her back on the couch, and walking out on to the balcony motion at Clark to follow,

"Oliver she should be in a hospital," Clark said frowning,

"They couldn't have cured her, I could," Oliver said angrily,

"I'm sorry," Clark said, pause, "About Chloe, I know you would never put her in danger,"

"Thanks," Oliver said "You know you suck at changing the subject,"

Clark smiled slightly "I'm just wondering why your interested in her,"

"Someone wanted something from her, it wasn't a random attack Clark," Oliver said frowning

"Does your mystery girl have a name?" Clark asked

"Yeah, she said her name was Asteria," Oliver said thinking back,

"Asteria? That is an interesting name," Clark said "I can run it past Chloe of you like,"

"Yeah that would be a good idea," Oliver said "Thanks Clark,"

"It's not a problem Oliver," Clark said smiling vanishing in a flash,

Oliver smiled and walked back inside, I know I've seen you before he thought I just have to remember, he sighed and scooped her back up and put her in one of the spare rooms,

Before heading back to the kitchen and grabbed a drink, when his phone rang,

"Hello," Oliver said,

"Oliver it's Chloe, I found your mystery girl," Chloe said,

"Why do you and Clark call her that?" Oliver said perplexed,

"Never mind that Oliver, so it seems that Asteria's last name is King," Chloe said excitement in her voice ... "Oliver?"

"I'm sorry did you say King?" Oliver said blinking in confusion "Because last I checked Asteria King had blond hair, not black, and lived in Italy,"

"Its called hair dye Oliver, it said she dyed her hair right before she left Italy," Chloe said, he could here her typing furiously, "According to my quick search about her, she broke off a three year engagement, and moved to Star City,"

"So why is she in Metropolis?" Oliver asked,

"She got a job offer, from hmm it doesn't say," Chloe said,

"Thanks Chloe," Oliver said King hmm

"Oliver, don't do something stupid," Chloe said

"..."

"Oliver?" Chloe asked,

"Bye Chloe," Oliver said ending the call and downing the drink in his hand and grabbing another,

 **Please Review.**


	3. First Kiss?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville.**

 **Time skip**

"Oliver? Oliver! OLIVER!"

"What, owww," Oliver jumped up, eyes flying open, smashing his head into something,

"Ow, god what the hell?!"

Oliver looked around and spotted Asteria sitting on the ground gingerly touching her forehead before looking up,

"Here," she said handing him a glass full of something,

He took it "Thanks, what is this?" He asked look at her,

"You're hungover," She said,

"No I'm not," he said pouting "It's just a headache,"

'Sigh' "Just drink it!" She said rolling her eyes,

He sniffed it "Fine," downing the drink, "Wow, that is good!" Energy ran though him and as his headache vanished "What is it?"

She shrugged "Trade secret I afraid," she said "Anyway, now that your awake, can I ask why the media is on your doorstep?!"

"Don't know, why are you still here?" He asked,

Her hand twitched, "Can I use your laptop? Thanks," she instantly stands up and walks over to his desk and started typing,

"Yeah sure, help yourself," he muttered to himself wandering over curious to see what she was look for,

"Oh no, this is bad, I gotta go, is there another exit, I gotta catch a plane, maybe Australia?" She began muttering to herself and walk around randomly, wonder what it is he thought before looking at the screen,

 _'Teenage Crush Revived,_

 _Twenty-three year old Asteria King spend the night at Oliver Queen's penthouse in Metropolis last night, now this may surprise you but Asteria and Oliver meet at Excelsior Academy Preparatory School, when Asteria was visiting her brother Scott King, and the two ended up kissing, only for Asteria's brother to pull them apart to which Oliver said "I'll get her one day," before walking away...'_

The article continued but Oliver had finished reading and went to close the tab when he noticed that it had been scrolled down, he stared at the screen for a bit when someone 'sighed' and scrolled the screen up revealing a picture of him kissing her at fifteen,

"Where did the picture come from?" She wondered out loud

Oliver turned his head to find her leaning over his shoulder, and he notice how pretty she was, causing him to swallow loudly,

When she turned to face him "Oliver?" She said, staring at him with her crystal blue eyes, he remember those eyes, he'd noticed her because of them,

"Asteria," he said softly, she instantly moved back,

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too," she stuttered out blushing furiously, ducking her head,

He smiled at her as he moved towards her and as she moved back until she hit the wall still looking at the ground and slipped a hand under her chin and lifted it up towards him "Don't be," he murmured,

"Ollie?" His nickname slipped out of her mouth as she look at him "What-" when he kissed her, after five seconds she kissed him back, deepening the kiss, when they finally broke apart from lack of air, she just stared at him blinking up with her eyes, after a couple of seconds he crushed their lips back together, her hands slipped around his neck and pulled him closer, his hand gripped the bottom of her top,

"Ahem,"

 **Please Review.**


	4. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville.**

They broke apart instantly,

"Clark, you should learn to knock," he said annoyed,

"In an elevator Oliver?" Clark said giving him a look,

"Right," he said "How can I help you?"

"Ahem, Oliver," she hissed "Who is this?"

Oliver blinked "Right, Asteria meet Clark Kent, Clark meet Asteria King,"

"Pleasure to meet you," she said shaking his hand,

"Yeah it's nice to meet you too," Clark said distracted "Oliver you know you've got an army of reporters outside,"

He heard Asteria sigh and mutter something that sound like "Told you"

"No I can't say I did," he told Clark "However if they intend to stay there all day that may be a problem,

"I think I'll face the reporters," she said "Thanks for everything Oliver," she smiled as she entered the elevator and left,

"let me guess you saw the article," Oliver said sighing,

"Everyone in Metropolis saw the article Oliver," Clark said frowning,

"Why are you here?" he asked.

 **Time skip:**

 _"Do you need any help Miss King?" it was one of the teachers,_

 _"No, thank you, I believe I said I'd been fine alone," a distinctly female voice responded,_

 _"Ollie," his friend whispered "Come on," he tugged on his sleeve,_

 _"Shhhhh," he whisper back pressing a finger to his lips before looking round the corner, he saw one of the teachers speaking to a girl? He frowned moved closer ignoring his friends obvious panic,_

 _"Miss King, I must ask you to reconsider walking alone," the teacher said looking worried,_

 _"I will be fine, my brother is waiting for me, but I thank you for your concern," the girl turned and meet his eyes, her lips curved into a small smile, Ollie let out a gasp and felt a tug pulling him away,_

 _"Okay Ollie, you got a look can we go now?!" his friend hissed,_

 _"Huh," he shock his head briefly "Yeah let's go," he said running off with his friends, trying not to think of her eyes, bright blue, that reminded him of Sapphires and her smile that made him feel warm inside._

 _'Briiiiiing'_

Oliver woke up to the phone ringing,

"Hello, hello?" He said blinking rapidly,

"Oliver? Hey it's Chloe, listen I found more on Asteria," she said,

"Really what did you find?" He asked focussing on the present,

"Well, no one knew that the Kings even had a daughter till she was ten, apparently she was really sick before and they didn't know if she'd survive, but she pulled through," Chloe said in a tone of disbelief

"You don't think it's true," he said it does sound a bit far fetched he thought,

"That's because I can't find any record of Asteria King before the age of ten, like she never existed before that," She said "You got to admit that is weird,"

"Yeah, that is pretty weird, no records before the age of ten?" He asked cautiously,

"Yes!..." she said before her heard her speaking to someone else,

"Chloe?" He asked,

"Sorry Oliver, gotta go," she said hanging up,

"Now I feel more confused," Oliver muttered to himself, dropping his head in his hands, this girl is a mystery alright,

"So your researching me,"

Oliver's head shot up, and saw the amused face of Asteria King,

"How did you get in here?" He asked bewildered by how she got into his office,

"You might want to upgrade your security," she said sheepishly staring at the ceiling,

"I don't want to know, do I," he said

"Oh, it'd were off in about in hour," she said shrugging, "So why are you researching me?"

"You interest me," the words dropped out before he could stop then,

"What!" she said her eyes meet his and her cheeks turned pink, before looking away again,

"Although, I'm curious, yesterday I asked you if we'd meet before and you said no," he said thinking back,

 _"Asteria... have we meet before?" He asked_

 _"Perhaps, but I don't think so,"_

"I... I didn't want to be recognised," she said "Besides your not the same boy who spied on me when I visited my brother,"

"I was not spying on you," he defensively,

"Oh Oliver, I know it was you," she said leaning across his desk smirking, "Because I almost always saw your eyes,"

Oliver gulped as her eyes meet his,

"M m my eyes," he said trying not to stutter,

"Yes, your eyes," she said moving away and sitting down on one of the chairs in front of his desk, he sighed he wasn't sure if it was relief that she'd moved away or disappointment,

"How did you know they were mine?" He asked

"I didn't know who's they were I just knew it was the same person, and then I meet you," she finished softly,

"And you knew it was me," he finished for her,

'Slam' his door opened,

"Sir, all security guards on this floor are paralyzed," he said panicked,

"Oh, I can help I have a medical degree," Asteria said suddenly,

"You do?" He could help but ask,

"Yeah, I do," she said turning to the security guard,

"I have on good authority, that they will be fine with in an hour," he said remembering what she said earlier, "Thank you,"

"Yes sir," he answered leaving, shutting the door behind him,

"So that's what you did," he said turning back to Asteria,

"I hit their pressure points," she said "After they attempted to flirt with me,"

Oliver laughed "Why are you here Asteria?" He asked,

"Here as in Metropolis? Or here as in your office?" she asked,

"Both, really,"

"I'm here in Metropolis because I don't want to marry the person my father wants me to, and I came to see you because..." her voice trailed off, "Huh, I actually don't know why,"

Oliver looked at the time,

"How about, I take you to lunch?" He asked, getting up and walking over to her and hold out his hand,

She blinked up at him "Like a date?" she said asked, standing up, meeting his gaze,

Oliver thought it over, Lois had re-broken up with him he wasn't sure if he was ready, but Asteria King was special, she was the first girl he ever liked and his first kiss, chances where she'd disappear again, so he smiled and said "Yeah,"

She bit her lip nervously, he leaned over and lightly pulled her bottom lip from her teeth, "Don't do that," he whispered,

"Ok," she said softly,

"Ok?" He said smiling,

"Yeah, let's go," Asteria smiled, blush present on her face,

 **There fourth chapter, to anyone who reads my other stories, no I haven't abandoned them I just have writers block, anyway please review, feedback would be nice.**


	5. Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville.**

 _"She would be here today, Ollie thought when he noticed the date it was the 19th she always came on the nineteenth, he still didn't know much about her except her name was Asteria King, she had sapphire blue eyes and dark blond hair just on the borderline of brown, she visits on the nineteenth of every month, and they are forced outside when she visits._

 _"Alright everyone outside," the teachers began herding them outside, as Ollie slipped away and hid waiting to see her, he wasn't sure what was so intriguing about her, but he wanted to see her and she only came once month, he was wondering why she visited at all when he heard soft footsteps heading towards him and he peeked out of his hiding place to see if it was her and came face to face with her, he stumbled backwards and turned to run,_

 _"Wait, please," she asked her voice soft,_

 _Oliver tripped and fell flat on his face, groaning softly he rolled on to his back and saw a her hand out stretched, he cautiously looked up meeting her eyes that seemed to be sparkling,_

"So your a doctor?" Oliver asked after they had ordered,

"Sort of I have medical degree and I have worked in a hospital but I specialise genetics," she said, "What about you? I know you run Queen Enterprises,"

"Its busy, but I don't know, I enjoy my work," he answered "So you were engaged?" He asks because in all honesty he's curious,

"Yes I was, it was an arranged marriage that my father arranged, I was supposed to marry him when I finished collage, but I broke it off, and ran away," she said angrily clenching her fists

"Sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it," he said,

"Oh, its fine," she said giving a smile "Honesty, I've never got a chance to talk about it,"

The rest of the conversation and lunch was easy, Oliver couldn't remember the last time he felt this comfortable around someone,

"I missed this," he said suddenly as the were walking back to his office

"What?" She said looking at him smiling,

"Talking to you," he confessed smiling,

She smiled back briefly "You were the first person I meet that was around my age," She said "My parents were…." Pause "Overprotective," she finished, frowning slightly, she glared at her watch, "Oh, I have to go, but it was nice catching up with you Ollie," she said running off,

"Wait, Asteria," he yelled out running after her, but she vanished without a trace,

Oliver sighed and headed back to work.

"Little girls shouldn't run into danger," a voice said mockingly,

"What do you want from me," a soft voice answered angrily,

"Oh it's quite simple, for now I want you to get as close to Oliver Queen as possible," the voice said,

"Why?" she asked,

"That doesn't concern you" the voice said dismissively "Just do it or you'll be gone faster than you can blink,"

 **Please Review, sorry it's short**


	6. Missing Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville**

 _The heat was overwhelming, but she had to keep running "Go, get as far away from here as possible" her mums words come back to her as she runs, causing her to trip, she let out a scream as the flames hit her back, she pull herself up and kept running, tears streaking her face._

Oliver sighed, as Asteria crept in to his thoughts again, what was wrong with him, sure he thought about Tess and Lois at times (Lois a lot at the moment), but Asteria? All his memories about her had been forgotten, until he'd rescued her, now it was like a switch had been flipped as he remembered nearly all the small stuff about her, she hated Valentines Day, and her favourite colours were green and blue, he groaned, and focused back on his work.

 _Asteria had never been so scared, every time she closed her eyes she saw the fire, and she couldn't wake up screaming again, someone might find her,_

" _Hey, are you alright?"_ _A quiet voice said_

 _Asteria jumped and turned fearfully,_

It was stupid to think she could escape from her life that was planned out to the minute and just be herself, 'Asteria do this Asteria do that, Asteria stop thinking and do what your told!' She sighs she never thought she'd miss it, now she was stuck in dangerous game that had no rules.

Her mind wandered to earlier this morning, oh Ollie, I wish you hadn't saved me, she thought guilty and pretty soon you will to.

Oliver went home early, he wasn't getting anything done, but now as he paced across the floor of his penthouse/apartment, he was beginning to regret leave early, what was it about Asteria, it was like he looked at her and he was teenager all over again, he sighed and turned around and started pacing back across when his computer beep letting him know someone was in the elevator, his heart started racing maybe it was her, he immediately shut down those feelings, no, it didn't work with Lois because of his dual identity, it wouldn't work now either, sighing _again_ he press the button to show who was in the elevator,

"Um, Oliver, Hi, it's me" Asteria said biting her thumb nervously,

Oliver froze, she couldn't be here not now, when he was in a panic, "Get a hold of yourself Queen!" He muttered to himself, and he let her in, she exited the elevator, and they stood in silence for a few minutes awkwardly,

"So, um, I wanted to talk to you?" She said nervously biting her lip, sounding unsure,

"You always do that," he said remembering that she always bit her lip when she was nervous or panicked,

Wordless she releases her bottom lip from her teeth, "You know me far to well, Oliver" she said frowning,

"I try," he said shrugging, "So, ah, what did you want to talk about?" Stop being so nervous he told himself,

" _Ollie?"_

" _Asteria! What are you doing here?"_

" _I-_

"Oliver?" Asteria said moving closer "OLIVER!" She shouted,

"Huh," he blinked twice before jumping back,

"Are you ok?" She asked concern shining in her eyes,

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said pushing the memory away,

She nodded and sat down on the couch "Ok then," she said

He sat down next to her,

"I wanted to know how you remembered me," she said avoiding his eyes

"What do you mean?" He said staring

"The last time I saw you, you had no idea who I was," her cheeks flush as she turns to face him,

"I- I did?" Oliver shook his head "But last time I saw you, was at Excelsior, right?"

"N- never mind, Oliver," she sighed "Just forget it," she turned her gaze to the floor,

Silence, Oliver opened and closed his mouth, rummaging through his brain for the last memory of Asteria, which wasn't working,

Asteria felt a hand slip under her chin and push her face up, her gaze locked with Oliver,

"Tell me what happened," he murmured, _oh Ollie, you don't want to know, my story, it's not a happy privileged upbringing._

"I can't," she said "I sorry Ollie," she looks away from his soft brown eyes, that are pleading with her to tell him the truth, -" _Just once Asteria, tell me, I promise I'll never tell anyone,"_ \- It's the same look.

Oliver watches her, pull away from him, _again,_ angry runs though him, "Stop doing that!" He bursts out, her eyes go wide, she stands up "I-I should go," she stutters, turning to run, he grabs her arm,

"Dammit Asteria, just tell me," he cries in frustration, "Don't you trust me?"

She freezes, "Of course I do," she said "But you shouldn't," she mutters so quietly he miss it,

"Then tell me," he pleads,

She doesn't answer instead she whirls around, grabs his face in her hands and smashes her lips against his (catching him off guard), Asteria pours all her emotions into the kiss, when he returns her kiss with so much passion, making her feel light-headed,

"Asteria," Oliver starts

She cuts him off with another kiss "Don't Ollie," she plead kissing him again,

It's a bad idea, he knows that, but when it comes to her, common sense abandons him, so he says,

"Okay," and kisses her.

When he wakes up she's curled up next to him breathing softly, He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, he has to leave today,

"Don't leave me," she mutters

Oliver looks back over to her and notices she still asleep and she's crying

"Oh gods, don't leave me," she sobs in her sleep,

"Asteria," he whispers stroking her cheek "It's okay,"

Her eyes flutter open and he's stunned by the raw pain in her crystal blue eyes, "Ollie?"

Her voice is so quiet he almost misses it,

"Yeah, it's me," he whispers back,

She closes her eyes and places her hand over top of his hand on her cheek,

"I love you," she whispers, gripping his hand tightly, "I love you Ollie,"

"Asteria," he murmured, "I-

"Don't, just let me," she opened her eyes, struggling for words,

Oliver pulled her close, and closed his eyes wishing desperately that this moment could last forever,

" _Stay away from my sister Queen,"_

" _Scott, leave him alone!" Asteria said, stepping between them,_

" _Ria, stay out of it," Scott snapped,_

" _No, you listen Oliver Queen is my friend, that's it, so just leave him alone, okay?" Asteria snapped,_

" _Fine Ria, I'll leave it, for now, but I'm watching you Queen," Scott said sending Oliver a glare,_

 **Please Review**


	7. Trust

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. If I did, Chloe would have gotten a chance with Clark.**

Maybe she was being childish, running away, anytime she got close to anyone, but she's not naïve, she basically told the devil to fuck off and then stayed where he could find her, all because she wanted to say goodbye to Oliver and if she hadn't made a mess of that, she was now running for her live.

Yay me, she thought sarcastically, veering to the right.

When she felt it again the powers that had freaked her out before, they were intoxicating, and they felt safe like nothing could touch her if she just used them.

"Found you sweetheart," a woman's voice echoed though the alley way,

"Hello Miranda," she answered coolly,

"You've lead us on a merry little chase dear, but did you really think you could get away?" her tone was condescending,

Asteria back up, "Leave me alone!" she said as she began analysing, the powers she could feel, _strength, speed, heat vision, X-ray vision, flight, super hearing,_ her eyes widen one person had those abilities? Now's not the time Asteria! She mentally chided herself,

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere sweetie," Miranda continued, blowing dust at her,

Instantly everything ran at her, she felt everything, powers, skills, talents, fighting, pushing at her,

She let out a scream and everything went black.

Her last coherent thought was 'Ollie'.

 **Major Time skip:**

 **Montana Research Facility:**

Asteria sat, idly watching the wall, when the door opened,

"Roommate, Star-girl," a guard said shoving an unconscious blond girl in her cell/room whatever, "What powers does she have,"

Asteria sighed and wondered if they thought she was stupid, they obviously knew what powers the girl has or they wouldn't put her, her lips twitched, "Oh you know the ability to knock out people just by looking,"

 **Bang**

In retrospect annoying a guy with a gun probably wasn't the smartest choice, but seriously shooting her?! Okay, it was just her arm and she'd had worse, but what the fuck!

"Okay, okay," she said turning to face them, she scanned the girl, _healing,_ well that explained Mr Trigger happy, _super intelligent,_ wait that was weird, _super intelligent,_ she gasped that wasn't human, her skin crawled,

"Powers! Star-girl or I'll shoot again," the guard snapped,

Yeah, no thanks, "Healing," Asteria answered glaring at the guard,

The guard said nothing just nodded and turned on his heel and left slamming the door shut,

Asteria sighed again before pulling at the girls healing ability and healing her arm, instantly her eyes grew heavy, and she fell forward into a deep sleep.

 **Asteria's POV:**

"I dream of escape only to wake up alone, am I really free," I whispered

"That's a nice quote, who said it?" the girl asked,

"My brother," I answered,

"Asteria King, right," the girl stated, it was phrased like a question but delivered as a fact.

I tilted my head up, "Who wants to know,"

"Chloe Sullivan, I'm a friend of Oliver Queen," Chloe answered,

Oliver Queen, I closed my eyes for months I'd tried not to think about Oliver, tears welled up, I brushed them away angrily,

"Yes," I said, "I'm Asteria,"

"Your name it's Greek for star isn't it, that's why the guards call you Star-girl," Chloe said,

"No, when they asked for our names they said answer in English, so I said my name was Star," I shrugged "Pretty immature of me I guess, but gotta have fun somehow Chloe,"

Chloe laughed "So how long have you been here?"

"Ages, months I think, I just woke up here, after a run in with my adoptive mother," I said freely, if Chloe was here, she wasn't leaving anytime soon,

"You broke Oliver's heart," she said quietly,

I blinked back tears, "I was kidnapped the day l left," I answered, "Ollie- Oliver was already heartbroken over his ex-girlfriend," I said quietly,

"But you twisted the knife in further," Chloe said,

"You're special aren't you Chloe," I said changing the subject, trying to ignore the pain in my chest, "You have the ability to heal and you're some type of super genius,"

"How did you know that?" Chloe asked looking slightly frightened,

"I'm special that way," I answered sweetly,

"Are you meteor infected?" Chloe asked "Run into glowing green rocks?"

"What? No I was born like this," I said frowning,

"Really? Have you ever been to Smallville?" Chloe asked,

"Yes, and no I've never been to Smallville," I said, shifting into a more comfortable position,

"What's your ability? Is it the ability to know others powers?" Chloe bombarded me with questions,

Which I ignored for three days I think?

"Are you a reporter?" I said barely managing to get a word in,

"Yes, well I was," Chloe said calming down slightly,

"You've got great writing and investigating skills, my ability is to borrow people's skills, talents or powers, but it's weird, I have to be within a certain distance to them and they can use their abilities when I'm using them," I said, also I get their weakness, but you don't need to know that, I thought.

"Thanks Asteria," Chloe said

"For what?" I asked,

"Trusting me," she said looking at me, "I'm sorry for what I said about Oliver, I can tell you really care about him," she looked sad,

 **Later that night:**

"Chloe?" I whispered,

"Yeah?" she answered,

"Who is it? You're person I mean," I asked,

"Jimmy, he proposed to me, right before they took me away," she said upset, "Before I could give him an answer," I think she was crying,

"Oh," I said, "When you get out, you can tell him," I said in an attempt to cheer her up,

 **Sorry if Chloe seemed out of character, but anyway... Please Review.**


	8. What Now?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville.**

" _Can you dance Ollie?" She asked smiling up at me,_

" _Of course I can," I scoffed,_

 _She paused "Prove it," she smirked eyes sparkling,_

" _Fine," I said grabbing her hand, and spinning her around so we're face to face,_

" _What are doing?" She said laughing,_

" _Dance with me?" I ask, my heart racing,_

 _Her cheeks turn red "Always," she answered breathlessly,_

"Clark wouldn't give up on us so we're not giving up on him," Oliver said firmly,

"Oliver," Dinah hesitates "Is this just about Clark?"

" _I promise,"_

" _Ollie.. I love you,"_

He closes his eyes, "We're going to find Clark," he said ignoring Dinah's question, before turning on his heel and leaving the room,

"What's up with him?" He hears AC mutter,

Yes, Oliver thought what is wrong with me?

" _Forever?"_

No, Oliver sat down,

" _Forever,"_

Stop! He buried his head in his hands

" _I love you Oliver Queen,"_

Oliver felt tears run down his face at that memory, before hastily brush away his tears, and heading back to his plane, another search, "Come on Clark, where are you?" He muttered.

 **Montana Research Facility:**

 **Asteria's POV:**

"I'm back, Chloe!" Asteria called out, as they shoved her back in the room,

Chloe looked her up and down, "Asteria, what did they do to you?" She asked,

Asteria stuttered nonsensical words before bursting into tears,

"Asteria," Chloe said grabbing her hands "Look at me,"

 **Chloe's POV:**

Asteria eyes meet hers, cloudy and unfocused, "You're bleeding," Chloe said softly, what ever experiments they had done with her today were worse than normal.

"My hair is naturally black, that's way when they dyed it, it was dirty blonde, they couldn't get the black roots out," Asteria whispered "My parents died in a fire, I was only six years old."

Chloe just pulled Asteria close and stroked her hair, "You're okay," she whispered she continued to do this till Asteria fell asleep.

When a man walked in to the cell, "Hello, Chloe Sullivan," he said smirking,

"Who are you?" Chloe said.

"Who I am is none of your concern, Chloe." He said in a clipped tone of voice "We require your intellect."

"I'm not helping you," Chloe growled.

"I think you will," he said "After all I don't think your friend can take much more of our little tests." He said nonchalantly.

Chloe bit her lip, as she gazed down at Asteria, face streaked red with tears, clothes ripped, bleeding slightly.

"You have till tomorrow Chloe." He said walking out.

 **Time-skip:**

"Fine Clark, just don't expect me to be there to save you," Oliver said as they headed in different directions.

"Chloe!" Oliver called out, checking first to make sure there were no guards. "Chloe!"

Asteria looked up from the floor, _that voice,_ it couldn't be,

"Chloe!" Oliver called out again.

Asteria scrambled off the floor, "Oliver! Oliver, it's me," she called back banging on the door.

Oliver's heart skipped a beat, "Asteria!?" He called out, voice tinged with hope.

"Ollie, it's me," she called back.

He reached the door, and broke it open, "Ollie!" Asteria cried, crashing in to him and pulling him close, "Ollie, Ollie, I'm so sorry, so sorry," she sobbed into his chest.

Oliver pulled her as close as he could, holding her as tight as possible, "You're alive," he whispered, stroking her hair, "You're really here, you're alive," he murmured.

 **Please Review.**


	9. My Name Is

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville.**

 **So I have published the first chapter of the rewrite and this is new beginning so if you like this story check out the rewrite, I published a rewritten version so I could compare and contrast something to the revised version, so please do check it out.**

 _My name is Asteria King,_

 _And I need help, I can't escape my past, I am stuck in a world, where I do not belong. I cannot remember the last time I was truly happy as an adult. Certainly, not now, as I must marry, the boy I hate, because of my parents, my brother cannot help me, I doubt he even knows the truth. My mother is a dangerous woman, I must obey her, that is the first rule of our twisted family. I want to escape, I wish I had run when I could have instead, I let it happen._

 _Oh Ollie, I love you, I love you, I love you. I'm sorry I let you go, you were right._

 _He can't remember me, but I need to see him again, I don't want them to hurt him. But I miss him so much. But life is never fair, everything has a price. The greatest power has the greatest weakness. Perhaps, I am what I am because of my power, or perhaps, this was always my fate, to live my life bound to others._

 _My choice, I must choose, between duty and freedom, if I leave, will I ever be truly safe?_

 _I must decide._

 _Stay_

 _Go_

 _Stay_

 _Go_

 _Stay_

 _Go_

 _Ollie I need you_

 **Yeah so review please if you like it.**


End file.
